


The worship of papu franku

by orphan_account



Category: Comedy - Fandom, Memes - Fandom, papu franku, pink guy - Fandom, positive vibes, salamander man - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please take what is said in this work with a grain of salt it is meant for humor not anything real</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. the worship of papu franku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papu franku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=papu+franku).



> please take what is said in this work with a grain of salt it is meant for humor not anything real

The worship of papu franku 

In the times before pau franku ruled the world keyboard warriors and pc controll freaks ruled the world until one day in 2009 he appeared and began his battle with these untrustworthy heathens he beat them back with salamander man pink guy and his filthy followers he has made cake with the masters and touched all of our souls with the power of his positive vibes and the least we can do to repay him for his services to mankind is to spread the vibes to all and bash back any resistance to silence all of the politically correct keyboard warriors and refute the weaboos, to fight back any hipsters, dumb oversteriotyped bitches and especially the social networks. 

All hail the lord of positive vibes Don pankake


	2. Dades death

R.I.P Dade   
Age;:-80000000 ch  
Dade was a very dear friend of franku one that was loved so deeply that not only did franku sacrifice for him but he was willing to give salamander man to chin chin may he rest in peace.


End file.
